A Little Help Here
by TimeLady72
Summary: How bad can a KID heist go, and could it help our favorite detectives? Will probally live up to its rating in later chapters.
1. The Note

So covered in blood this diamond already is

All the tales that it could tell

Now it shall be able to tell another

Come the peek of the blue moon it shall disapper along wtih the Tokyo Tower

Yours truly Katiou Kid (symbol)

Hey I am new to the fanfiction community. Comments may be left as a home warming gift I hope that you all enjoy reading.


	2. The Heist

Hey thanks for taking the time to read this. This is the first story I am posting on fanfiction even though I have read fanfiction for years. I hope that this makes sense and if anyone is interested I really do need a Beta, especially for my grammar.

The Heist

Heiji, Hakuba, and Shinichi were walking together towards the latest Kaitou KID heist. The three of them had become close friends after meeting enough times at KID heists. Sure Heiji and Hakuba still argued and Shinichi ran off on his own to chase after KID, they still spent the rest of the night comparing notes and trying to figure out their elusive rival. They were also happy to not have to deal with the murders they normally had to.

"So why do ya think that KID decided ta go after Sancy Diamond." (Heiji)

"Probably because it is another diamond with a history, and have you noticed that his targets seem to have gotten a bit more precise?" (Hakuba)

"Yes he used to steal anything, you know, like that time he once stole a baseball, and now it is only gems, especially once with Fluorescence." (Shinichi)

"You noticed that to, it really does point to the fact that he is looking for something." (Hakuba)

"I guess so." (Heiji)

They stopped talking as they arrived at the museum that was holding the diamond on loan from the Louvre. As they started walking up the stairs Nakamouri approached them and started yelling about how this isn't amateur hour, and they should just go home. They continued to walk past him, used to getting this talk every single time they came to a heist.

"So do you want to try and find out where KID is hiding?" (Shinichi)

"I got the impression from his note that he was going to have a grand trick outside making the Tower disappear". (Hakuba)

"Ya, but he would still need ta be in the area to set up." (Heiji)

"It is already 11:23 and 14 seconds, we might as well try to find him for the time being." (Hakuba)

"Will ya quit it with the time already, can't ya just say 11:30 like a normal person?" (Heiji)

"Well the time is- "(Hakuba)

"Hey, we need to focus here, so let's spilt up and look for KID around the base of the tower, the top of this building, and then around the diamond. Okay?" (Shinichi)

Hakuba ran off to the exhibit where the diamond was displayed, Heiji headed towards the base of the tower, while Shinichi took the elevator up to the roof. There were a few guards at each of the locations which made it hard to see if anyone was Kaitou KID. They all did have pinch marks though, there cheeks a bright red.

Then it was 12 and the clock tower announced it to all the spectators. The crowd grew hushed waiting for the magician of the moonlight to swoop down and break the silence.

Suddenly the Tokyo tower just dissappeared; the building had just vanished. In the same instant Kaito Kid appeared on the ledge of a nearby building. The people who had been in the building were now walking around (on the ground for those who were wondering) holding their heads wondering what had just happened and cursing Kaitou Kid (*cough*Inspector Nakamouri*cough*).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to my performance, now if you will excuse me for a bit."

He then disappeared the same way the Tower had. To the officers inside he had just appeared hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"KID!" Nakamouri yelled, "Get down from that roof right now, you are under arrest."

Well as much fun as that sounds I think I will just take the diamond and leave." (KID)

"You had better put the Tower back." (Nakamouri)

"Don't I return everything that I steal," and, with that he jumped (or fell depending on your perspective) off the ceiling, landing (somewhat) solidly on the floor, gem in hand.

"When did you do that, you never touched the case." Hakuba finally found his voice and asked.

"A magician never revels his secrets tantei-san." (KID)

He then turned and ran out the door. Many of the police officers following where immediately trapped in the pink goo that was cleverly set right outside the door; they then had sparkles rained down upon them.

KID continued to race up to the roof followed by a few of the luckier officers (which were then taken out by his string web shaped like a clover), Hakuba, and Nakamouri. When he reached the roof he released several sleeping gas capsules. He then vaulted over the now sleeping forms of the final officers, avoided the grasps of the detectives, and then launched himself over the side of the building.

He could hear his fans cheering below now. Then he gracefully landed on top of the newly appeared Tokyo Tower, which was now painted white and had the KID symbol painted on it.

KID then bowed towards his audience, "Thank you! I hope that you all enjoyed the show."

With that KID flew off. He got ahead of the pursuing helicopters before a red laser shining in his eye diverted his attention to a building a few yards below him. Very few people were able to hear the crack of a bullet, but everyone saw as KID dove to one side sharply. They continued watching as his hang glider folded in on its self and KID started plummeting to the ground.

Ooh! Cliffy! I know I'm evil! Mwahahaha!


	3. Taking A Dive

Thanks for the reviews! I have to say that my first and favorite was, "continue. NOW!", so here I am continuing, NOW!

The general reaction was shock; everyone stood there watching as KID continued to fall. Even the detectives were frozen in their tracks; no one felt that they could pull away from the sight that they were witnessing. They all watched KID continue to fall, until he disappeared behind the trees that were located in the area. After a moment of silence, Nakamouri was the first one to get his voice back, as he started shouting at his men.

"I want him found; I also want his snipers found! Half of you go over to the forest and the rest go to that building! I want a complete search done. Also remember your medical training, and don't you dare move him until you are sure nothing is broken! Remember to stop any blood flow, and this is KID we are dealing with so DON'T let him escape but don't let him die."

"Yes sir!" (Everyone)

The police force, that got free from KID's traps, started to head out to their cars to grab first aid kits. Shinichi, Heiji, and Hakuba who had a head start, seeing as they had been able to stay conscious (unlike most of the police), started to run to the forest. Using their math skills, they came up with a rough arc about where KID would have fallen.

_Wow. They must really be getting desperate_ _if their trying to shoot me in front of all those people. They can't think that won't go uninvestigated. _These were KID's thoughts as he started falling to the ground. The one that promptly followed was a string of curses that would have made even Nakamouri proud (he was, after all, KID's main teacher). He tried pulling his glider to the left or right so he could get some wind underneath the fabric and use that to spread them back out. It worked but a bit, but too late, as he ended up gliding right into a tree. As he landed quite roughly on a lower branch, his leg twisting uncomfortably beneath him, and his shoulder bleeding out from where the bullet had hit him, he passed out from the pain; silently praying that it wouldn't be too long before he awoke again.

The detectives rushed into the woods that KID seemed to have fallen into. They then took out the penlights that they kept on them for such occasions and looked around the area. They could see that there was a KID shaped hole in the canopy near them.

They followed the trail of broken braches until it stopped at a large tree. They could see the white glider tangled up in some of the branches. Their eyes followed the curve of the tree further down the tree seeing KID hugging the tree with his arms, with one of his legs pinned beneath his body, and the other one hanging off the side of the branch.

"I'll go up and try to get him down." Heiji suggested as he handed his flashlight to Shinichi, and started making his way up the tree.

...

As I came back to conscious I first noted how much my leg and arm hurt, the wave of pain almost making me go unconscious again. Soon, I heard the snapping of braches and crackling of leaves as someone tries to climb up a tree. I then started remembering what happened to me and the fact that I was still on a heist. Against everything my body told me I started standing up only using my good leg and arm.

The detectives below me started shouting at Heiji to hurry up and get to me before I did something stupid.

"For your information I have never done anything stupid." The fact that my voice still worked was an amazing thing to me, and it didn't even crack or waver. Sometimes I impress myself.

"Oh yeah how about dressing up as a big white target and flying around almost asking for mad gem owners to shoot at you! That seems like the most brilliant thing you could do."

Well, Shinichi had me beat there, but at least they didn't know that I had enemies of my own. Knowing them they couldn't resist a mystery. After all, they were detectives and if they catch the whiff of a mystery, they just can't let go. I then went and untangled my cape from the tree branches above my head. The support system of the cape was built to collapse when it hits something with too much resistance, so the frame work should still work.

"All I have to do is..." and with a pop my glider went back into its nice triangle shape. "Yay"

"KID don't even think about doing that"

Wow. Heiji had gotten a lot closer than the last time I looked. He was pretty good at climbing trees.

"Okay, sure I won't," I jumped forward out into the night knowing that my glider would be small enough to maneuver through most of the trees. Unfortunately, tantei-kun decided to remember to bring his soccer ball and impeccable aim with him. For the second time that night I was falling, u now the 2 detectives were going to be the ones to break my fall. Well, I guess that they wanted to catch me, so now they can. Literally.

The next thing I knew, Hakuba had caught me in his arms. I mean, I knew the guy was strong and that I didn't weigh too much, but still this is almost insulting.

"Wow. You weigh a lot less than I thought you would."

"So, you've been thinking you would have to catch me before this, my my, what else have you thought about me detective." As a blush rose to his face I was able to wiggle out of his loosened grasp. Not that it did me too much good as I just ended up hitting the floor.

"So how is your great escape plan going?" Wow. Had Shinichi gotten a lot more sarcastic or was it just me? Maybe being around his little friend too much was bad for him.

"Perfectly, now the question is how you plan to get away from me." I started to reach into my coat to grab some sleeping gas, but my hand was grabbed by Heiji. I guess it does take less time to get down from a tree than up it.

"We need ta worry about how ta get away from ya?"

"Fine! Be that way." I decided to lay back on the ground and put my arms behind my head you could see the stars through the canopy and hear the police sirens in the distance.

"So what do we do now." Questioned Hakuba, "I mean isn't it every detective's dream to be able to catch KID?" When no one answered he looked at me.

"Oh, you're asking me, well I think that you should all pretend to pass out and then let me call someone to pick me up."

"Okay" it was Shinichi who spoke up. He then went and laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, now just convince Hakuba and Heiji to do that to." Shinichi looked up at me with a 'like you really thought we were just going to do that' look.

"Fine then. Why did you ask me? I think that you all know what to do with a criminal when you catch one. First handcuffs, second a ride to the police station, third an interrogation, fourth a trial... do you need me to continue?"

"Okay. Would you mind just skipping to the interrogation, because I am pretty sure I am not the only one who wants some questions answered?"

"Hakuba, I all ready gave you my answer that _**you **_are the detective, and it is **_your_** job to find out what I am doing and **_why_** I am doing it. Honestly! It's my job to make that as hard as possible for you."

"Would you at least tell us who was shooting at you?"

Shinichi question surprised me. Well, then again, I guess detectives would want another big mystery once they have me in jail.

"People."

"Would ya be serious for one moment here! We just want ta help ya and ya are making it more difficult than it should be."

"Sure you want to help me, or is it just another mystery you want? Something that will make you use your brains for more than a few minutes? Well, if you're not going to arrest me, then I guess I will be leaving." I found a stick on the ground nearby and used it like a cane and started leaving the detectives. All I wanted to do was get away from the detectives that were making me much too angry. It was even starting to show through my poker face.

"Is that what you think of detectives? That this is one big game to us? A way to occupy our brains?" I continued walking.

"Why would you think that? If anything, stealing seems that way to you, taking something that precious from a person." The comment didn't even anger me, showing how well my façade worked, even on the detectives. They still thought I was some carefree thief, not knowing that I got shot at almost every heist these days.

"You probably don't even care for people. Don't even notice how much you hurt them every single time you go out on a heist" Shinichi was the only one talking now. I could feel myself detach and just drown him out. I don't need this lecture from a man who can look people, who just had someone close to them die, in the eyes and accuse them of murder.

They started following me. Nothing was left in the area where we just had been. Other than maybe some scraps of white fabric they wouldn't find anything incriminating. "Do you even know how much you hurt the police officer's family?" The way he said this sounded like a broken child who had his father taken away from him. How dare he act like that like I was a murderer! Those were the only people who took fathers and mothers and sons and daughters.

"Oh! Is that how you think of me! That I am a murderer? Someone who steals parents..." I sped up my walking pace. It was starting to hurt my foot, but I didn't even care anymore I just wanted to get away from these detectives. He had got me started and now I couldn't stop myself. "I only take them for one night a month, at most. I would never do anything more than that and you stand there and act like I am the scum of the universe. If I am so horrible than why haven't you put me in handcuffs then?"

"Because I know you're not that bad." Shinichi admitted

"Then why would you imply that I was?" I turned around to look at him, and he was struck by crumbling poker face, tears starting to slip from my eyes.

"Well, it seemed to be the only way to make you actually talk to us. You always have this untouchable air around you making it seem that you are something greater than the rest of us, and it seemed that the only way to make you forget to act was to make you feel."

I was stunned for a moment, "You care that much about your answers that you are willing to do that to me, well I guess for you the ends justify the means."

Now Shinichi was starting to get mad, "No, they don't and they never will, and I don't care about answers more than I care about people! When was the last time let someone help you? That is the main reason I came out here! To offer my help in catching your shooters!" He paused to take a breath and I was shell shocked. "Why else do you think that we were willing to not arrest you? Because we have decided we would rather arrest your attackers, so would you please let us help you?"

I could hear the police cars arriving and a good amount of officers slamming their doors and going into the woods a bit of a ways behind us.

"Fine, but we need to be able to talk about our cooperation more, and no going on the subject of my identity or motive until we have discussed this again."

"Deal." Shinichi came up and I dropped the stick allowing him to take its place while Heiji took my other shoulder as trying not to disturb the bullet wound as we got closer to the road I put a dark cloak around my body, covering my outfit. Hakuba ran ahead of us, pulling a car out from a hiding space by a cluster of trees.

As I got in the car I was informed that we would be going to Shinichi's house, I nodded...and passed out.

Hey everyone! I hope that are enjoying this story and thanks for the review. I have to give a shout out to the editor Miza-M00-M00 who is the comma fanatic I never knew I knew.


	4. I'm Home

Hey I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. Sorry that this took so long but it has been finished for at least a week then my editor decided that she had too much homework to do. So sorry but it is finally here.

The ride to Shinichi's house was quiet; none of the detectives really knew what their next step was going to be. They all kept glancing back at the thief wondering if this was their best idea. When the car stopped KID seemed to wake up; his eyes opened and he sat up a bit straighter. He seemed to sense the anxiety of the detectives,

"Thanks, but are you sure you want to help me? You are putting your careers on the line here."

It was Hakuba that spoke up first, "We may be doing that, but I don't think any of us would be able to abandon you there. I personally would rather stay with you so I can be sure that you are safe instead of worrying until I get to see you Monday in class."

"Hakuba, I think this proves that he ain't that Kuroba person in your class."

"That possibility has yet to be ruled out."

"Does he look like a high school student ta ya?"

"Are you forgetting that KID is a master of disguise?"

They were cut off by Shinichi sighing loudly and KID starting to laugh.

"Wow. Are they like this every time?"

"Yes, and you have no idea how annoying that gets after a while."

"I am not annoying I can't speak for Heiji though."

"Hey! I am as annoying as you are."

"Don't worry tantei. To me you're all equally annoying."

"Hey don't lump me in the same group as those two."

KID started laughing at that, until he suddenly stopped and grabbed at his chest. "Ow I guess that fall hurt me more than I thought."

The three detectives looked at each other like they had no idea what to do with KID; especially not with a hurt KID. As if reading their minds KID then spoke up, "Don't worry about me too much. I know how to take care of myself."

"Okay, is there anything that ya are going ta need?"

"Nothing that I can think of, I normally keep most of my supplies with me in case something like this happens."

"So this has happened before?" KID turned to look at Hakuba.

"Did you tantei really think this is the first time this happened?"

"Well we weren't sure, but I was hoping that, if you were getting shot at, that I would notice. I mean, you sometimes help us when we have a hard case and we can't even notice that you are getting shot at after your heists?" (Shinichi)

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't like I make it apparent that I am getting shot at, and they don't normally shoot that close to my heists."

"So you're saying that if you hadn't gotten shot that close to a heist then we would have never known that you were getting shot at, and you would have just carried on like nothing had happened." (Hakuba)

"That is what I have been doing since I started stealing again."

"Why didn't ya just tell us that ya were gettin' shot!"

"I don't see how that would have helped anything."

"How could it _not_ have helped you? Why do you have to act like you are the only one who can do this? You won't even tell us anything important. Do you not trust us?"

"It would have involved getting close to you and until today that seemed like a pretty bad idea." Kaito replied. "It isn't that I don't trust you. It's more like I don't know how much I can trust you."

"Is there a difference?"  
"I'm in a car with you right now having a conversation, you still have your cell phones, and I'm not running away from you. I have to say that is a lot more trust than I give most of my police officers."

"Fine. Point taken."

"Now tantei would you mind allowing me to go inside. I really am getting quite lightheaded and I think I need to stop the bleeding."

Heiji, Hakuba, and Shinichi turned to look at Kid. While his outfit was mostly hidden underneath a black cloak they could see some of what used to be a white suit sticking out, a lot of it was covered in blood. The detectives started internally panicking. How had they forgotten that KID was hurt and just been able to have a conversation with him? Most of them had been shot once before, and they knew it hurt. How could he not be showing more pain right now?

The click of a car door being opened shook them from their mental tangent. They saw KID leaning heavily against the door.

"Would one of you mind helping me? I don't think I'll be able to make it to the door."

Hakuba was the first one out of his seat helping the thief stand and walk to the door. Heiji held his other side, but was worried about hurting his shoulder more. Shinichi walked ahead of them to open the door to his house.

As soon as he walked in he could tell something was wrong, what was the most was striking was the lemon fresh scent and the general lack of dust around his house. He knew Ran hadn't cleaned recently, so he had no idea who had cleaned the house until he heard a shout from the kitchen, "Shin-kun come into the kitchen! I have a surprise for you!"

Oh no! Of all the horrible timings, his parents picked the worse.

At that time Heiji and Hakuba came into the house as soon as they entered Heiji yelled, "Move it Kudo! He is a bit heavier than he looks, and I think he is going to pass out soon."

"Who is going to pass out soon?"

The three detectives glanced at each other as Yukiko and Yusaku entered the room. They took one look at them and demanded an explanation. It was KID who was able to spare them an excuse though.

"Hello I am Maurice Young. I am a friend of Hakuba's from England. It is very nice to meet you." He said it all in slightly accented Japanese sounded almost like Hakuba, but making his voice a few octaves higher. He went on to explain that they were playing a game of soccer when he ended up running too close to the forest a branch, ended up scraping his shoulder, and he thought that he twisted his ankle. Nothing too serious.

When he finished Yusaku stood up and grabbed KID's good shoulder. "Let's have a look at that shoulder. It might need some bandaging." He then pushed off the cloak revealing the KID uniform.

"Did you really think a cloak could fool me?"

"Is it too wrong to hope that it would have?"

"Well it seems that you are still an endless supply of hope even after all these years. I always did think that the fire was a cover for an escape it just seemed impossible for you to die that way. So do you need help to fix your shoulder?" He looked a little hurt as KID pulled away. It seems the two might have been close friends before his father's death.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it." _Wow_ he thought, _how can he think that I am my father?_ _Oh well. It gives me a better story to tell the tantei than who I really am._

"Sorry, but if you don't mind I need to fix my arm and leg I will be happy to give all of you an explanation after I am able to do that."

"Sure the bathroom is down the hall to the right; everything you need should be in the cabinet above the toilet. If you need any help feel free to call us."

"Okay"

With that he walked down the hall leaning heavily against the walls as he made his way toward the bathroom. Once he got in he shut the door and sat down on top of the toilet. Gently folding his leg into his lap he prodded at the bone lightly; trying to find where he had broken it.

Once KID got into the bathroom whispering broke out in the living room.

"Kaa-san, Outo-san, do you know KID's identity?" (Shinchi)

"Well yes, but we were never able to find any proof that he was KID." (Yusaku will be feilding most of the questions)

"So then how are ya sure the guy ya think is KID really is KID?" (Heiji)

"Well he might as well come out and told us but that would have been a confession, and he would never do that, but he would drop hints. Small things that you had to look for to pick up, but they were there, and KID isn't one to be sloppy. We figured he wanted us to know."

"So then, who do you think is KID?" (Hakuba)

"We believe that he is the performer Touchi Kuroba. He had been trained on the high wire, acrobatics, and, since he was a magician first and foremost, magic and disguise. All of which would allow him to be a very good KID."

"That would make sense. His son, Kuroba Kaito, is in my class and I have always thought him to be KID. If his father was actually KID, it would make sense why I suspected Kuroba."

"Oh, that's right! Touchi did have a son! I remember him calling me an old lady."

"Wow. I already feel sorry for that boy."

"That sounds like something that Kuroba would do."

"But what did you mean that you thought he didn't die in the fire?" (Shinchi)

"Well you see a few years back, there was a fire during one of Touchi's practices before a performance. They found a body but it was too badly charred to get any DNA from so they just assumed that it was Touchi's. I never thought it was possible for a man like him, an expert escape artist, to die in a fire, so I figured that he was alive somewhere."

"KID did say that he had been shot at before, so do you think that the same person or group could have set the fire if they had found out about his civilian identity?" (Hakuba)

Now they sat in silence, waiting for the one person who could answer their questions; trying to think of how much one person had been able to keep from them.

I gently prodded at my leg and almost screamed when I found the place that it had been broken. I felt that the bone hadn't moved too much, and that only a little pressure would be needed to move in back into place. I pushed on the bone and heard a snap as it hit the other bone and went back into place. I then grabbed some gauze from the cabinet and wrapped my leg tightly before putting it into a brace. (He just seems like the type to be prepared for anything happening.)

Now for my arm. This definitely wasn't going to be fun. I took of my tux and shirt and picked up a small mirror so that I could look at my shoulder better. When I saw the wound I realized I didn't know if the bullet had come out or if it was still in. I stood up and made it so my back was facing the large mirror hanging on the wall, then, using the small mirror, I angled it so I could see my back. A small hole was in the upper corner and I could see a shine of metal in it. So, the bullet had come most of the way out just not all. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and braced myself; knowing that this was going to hurt. I used my right hand and with a bit of contortion I was able to get the bullet out without needing the help of anyone. Thank goodness. I didn't need them to see my scared torso. They felt guilty enough already.

As I now sat panting and trying not to scream, I heard the tantei talking about how they thought my father was KID. Well if they were being so nice as to supply me with a cover, why would I not use that? Now how to become my father? I gelled back my hair a bit more and added a few gray hairs. Then I worked on my face adding a few laugh lines and some old people lines on my forehead. Now wardrobe. Next I picked out a pair of black slacks and a white shirt to wear when I went out to see the tantei again. Then I added some padding and shoes that would help me look at bit taller. I took one last look in the mirror and headed out of the bathroom leaving the monocle and hat on.

Hey thanks for reading sorry this is such a blah chapter but almost every story needs one where things are just explained. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time.

Misa-M00-M00 wants some reviews though; she is the one editing my story. She threatens that the next one won't be edited if you don't review


End file.
